Criminal
this song is about being in love with someone who you can not be with, and you are (i.e. being in love with your cousin or someone who your family doesn't like, sort of similar to the story of "Romeo and Juliet") treated like a freak or a "criminal" for liking this person. Malevolent criminal, I When the vision paints my mind Cross the invisible line And you’ll be paid in kind Malevolent criminal, I When the vision paints my mind Cross the invisible line And you’ll be paid in kind HIT IT!!! HA HA!!! HA HA!!!!! HA HA!!!!!!! Criminal, this suffering, It makes me think like a criminal, the suffering When we’re alone Criminal, this suffering It makes me feel like a criminal, the suffering When we’re alone Typical, enough for me That I burn inside in agony What power will enable me? To bury my vision The hunger coming over me As I learn to hide the agony To make a final remedy To close the door once and for all In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end (It seems the whole experience is…) Terrible and crippling The pain is much more that physical beyond belief When we’re alone Typical, enough for me That I burn inside in agony What power will enable me To make this decision Despair has fallen over me No way to hide the agony Embracing my calamity To save myself once and for all In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my eeennnnndddd!!!!!!! Now You want to know You want to name You want to call me motherfucker Now You want to know You want to name You want to say it doesn’t matter Now You want to know You want to name You want to call me motherfucker Now You want to know You want to name You want to say it doesn’t matter NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Now That you want to know That you want to name That you want to place That you want to time That you want to know Now That you want to know That you want to name That you want to place That you want to time That you want to know NOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!! In a world that I don’t want to know With a message that I never want to send To be freed from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t tell me I cannot go With a wound that refuses to mend Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end Don’t say that it isn’t so I’m on a path that you’ll never comprehend Set me free from all of this I need you to quicken my end